In a Different Life
by Sincerly.Yours
Summary: The university life of a dominant Light and a submissive Ryuuzaki gets you random fluff and smut. Characters are way of roles. boyxboy love read if you wish but it most likely will fail, very OOC Oneshot


Once upon a time there where two university students. One studying law enforcement, the other studying medicine. One in his last year and receiving his master's degree, the other a freshman. These two students were male, going to the same university, and living in the same dorm. Strange for them to be living together with such an age difference, but it was the best they could do after the younger complained about his former roommate after just one week. These men were Ryuuzaki and Light Yagami. The two didn't get along the best but they managed just fine. Light actually didn't have a probably with Ryuuzaki, it was the elder who seemed to hate light. He had no clue as to why but he just dealt with it.

Light was a normally male living his life as a new university student, working and get with girls. Ryuuzaki was weird. He sat with his legs curled to his chest and no socks, he never slept enough leaving dark circles under his eyes, and he always had sweets, and never went outside. Actually Ryuuzaki isn't his real name; he just doesn't trust people enough to tell them his real name unless it deals with something legal like school application or something like that.

It was another wondrous day in early November, the smell of winter in the air, the chill of the wind, the left over leaves rustling beneath your feet. It may not be everyone's favourite season but it was still nice, calm. Exams would be nearing soon and the last few tests and assignments were being done. Light was walking back to the dorms after having a nice date with his newest girl Misa, a new and aspiring model. Once light reached his room as per usual Ryuuzaki was sitting at his desk his legs to his chest while eating a piece of cake. Though he did seem a little more stiff than usual.

"Oh well hello there Light I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon, if at all." Ryuuzaki said with slight annoyance. Light of course toke this as annoyance of his presence and not the fact that he had left in the first place.

"Well I'm sorry if I had known you didn't want be here I would have stayed elsewhere." Was the younger's reply. He thought they were finally starting to get along. Ryuuzaki had be giving him smiles lately and chatting with him more frequently, but once again once he got another girl his roommate shifted make to his closed off self. He didn't get it. If he was jealous fine or was annoyed with lack of time to spend with him not so bad but why did he have to resign himself.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "You'll just never get it" was his mumbled reply. "Ughhhhh. Ryuuzaki you have been saying that every time I come back for the past two weeks. You were only slightly happy with me on Halloween because I brought you candy. If there's something I don't get I won't get it unless you tell me. SO WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Light was exasperated. He just wanted to be friends with his little weirdo of a roommate but as long as said roommate had a problem he couldn't do anything. "You wouldn't understand" Ryuuzaki mumbled back while he dejectedly pushed his cake around with his fork. "Fine whatever; go on being creepy and annoying I'm going to bed." This was the third time light had just gotten pissed off with Ryuuzaki's cold behaviour and once again he over reacted. He tried not to but he had his reasons. He was a very controlling person and is used to having things said to him when asked in his relationships, especially his male relationships so Ryuuzaki's ability to beat around the bush bugged him. Okay so maybe his reasons weren't reasonable but he still couldn't help it.

Light walked over to his bed dropping his bag beside it, hanging his jacket on his desk chair and stripping down to his boxers. He could fell Ryuuzaki's eyes on his body while he did so, so he added a "Watch all you like but as long as you're an ass not bother even looking." He knew he was going to regret it later and apologize but he was annoyed and sexually frustrated. He just couldn't get off with Misa; she was going to go soon. Light then crawled under his covers and turned off his light. Just before he drifted off into his little dreamland the chair on the other side of the room squeaked and he heard soft footfalls towards his bed. Then there was a weight on the side of his bed. This had only happened a few times before where Ryuuzaki had ever felt comfortable enough to come to lights side of the room, and sit with him on his bed. When he heard the elder man's soft voice he was tempted to open his eyes too look at him but instead he decided to just lie there pretending to be asleep.

"Do you want to know why light? Do you want to understand?" Ryuuzaki stopped for a while as if hoping for an answer. The weight on the bed sifted a bit as Ryuuzaki pulled his left leg up to his chest and as he rest his head on his knee, face towards Light. "You don't get it. And it's not something I can just tell you, especially since you're with that misa girl. I may seem weird or like a creep to you but it's just who I am. I'm not trying to hurt you or annoy you or be an ass it's just not something I can easily say. What would you do light if I told you I was gay?" Ryuuzaki asked with slight hope that he'd get an answer. His heart was pounding; this was the closest he has ever gotten to a confession. Light's heart started racing as well, unknown to Ryuuzaki. Light hadn't known this and it surprised him but excited him as well. The older continued. "Yes light I'm gay and I like you. I'm jealous of all those other girls and it hurts when I'm sitting here alone a night. I sleep better when your here but when you're gone I can't sleep at all. I always ask for single rooms so I don't fall for my roommates or freak them out or something but you came in no matter how difficult I was on saying there had to be somewhere else you just ploughed in to my room, and my life. It was nice to have someone to talk to but this hurts. This, this love? Is that what it is?" Ryuuzaki turned his head away and a few seconds after light opened his eyes. He wanted to hold this man beside him and tell him he was attracted to him to. He already regretted what he said. He felt bad for making this even harder on the slim beauty. "I don't know maybe I am just weird but I can't make this go away so please just deal with it." Ryuuzaki finished.

"Okay" Light said softly. Ryuuzaki was surprised he snapped his head up and looked over at the other male in shock. "What?" "I'm sorry, I've been awake the whole time" Light replied softly. He sat up right hand reaching around Ryuuzaki's neck and pulling him forward until their lips meet. Ryuuzaki moaned softly. Lights lips were so soft. Light liked at the elder's lips asking for entry which he was easily granted. While light explored the moist cavern of the other's mouth he slowly laid back bringing Ryuuzaki with him. After several minutes of making out they needed air causing them to break apart panting for air. Light pulled Ryuuzaki's shirt over his head and rolled him over to attack his chest before said man could recover. Lights hands moved to Ryuuzaki's jeans undoing them and then succeeded and pulling them off while not detaching his lips from said mans chest and abdomen.

There was now a sizeable bulge in both males' boxers, Ryuuzaki was moaning with the pleasure of another's tongue and lips roaming his body, while Light was taking delight in doing so. Light slowly liked his way back up to Ryuuzaki's neck nipping and sucking there leaving hickeys behind.

"Mmm l-light..." Ryuuzaki was breathless and hot he was in heaven. Light toke this as a sign of encouragement and grabbed hold of Ryuuzaki's member and began to pump it through the cloth eliciting a gasp and moan from the body beneath him. "Do you like this Ryuu?" light asked sweetly with a smirk on his face. He hadn't felt this turned on in months, a year. "Uhhh, yea. M-more" Ryuuzaki replied breath hitching, face flushed. Light slipped his hand beneath the fabric slowly slipping it off while sucking and nibbling at Ryuuzaki's hips. Ryuuzaki bucked his hips at the sensation so close to his member he needed this. Once light successfully removed the last piece of clothing on his soon to be lovers body he then moved himself back up to said mans ear and whispered "can I?" Ryuuzaki just bucked his hips a moaned in annoyance. He needed this and light was being deathly slow about it.

Light moved to Ryuuzaki's lips and placed a gentle kiss there while he reached into the drawer beside him for some lube. Before moving forward he moved overtop of Ryuuzaki's slim form and ground his hips into him. "Uhhhh" Ryuuzaki moaned biting his lip to try and keep his noises in. Light continued bucking his hips against the older male bringing pleasure to both. Ryuuzaki wrapped his legs around lights hips trying to make more friction while him moaned and writhed in ecstasy. When light stopped his ministrations Ryuuzaki whined in protest. "Hold on Ryuu the best part is coming and you know it. Light removed his boxers and then spread Ryuuzaki's legs apart revealing his tight puckering entrance. Light slicked up his fingers and his members before moving the bottle to the side. He slowly circled the quivering hole with one finger before slowly pushing it deep within.

"Ahhhhh, mmmm" Ryuuzaki moaned it felt good to have something inside him again. Light then pushed in a second and third earning another pleasure filled moan and a buck of the hips onto his fingers. He then scissored and twirled his fingers to stretch the tight hole while pushing deep within searching for the bundle of nerves to make Ryuuzaki scream. He curled his finger a light and pushed and then "AHHHH, MMORE LIGHT THERE." He proceeded to prod his lover's prostate allowing heated moans of pleasure to wash out of the man's mouth, and once he felt he couldn't hold back he pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced with his own throbbing member. "Uhhhh" he groaned. "So tight. Mmm and warm." Ryuuzaki bucked against him signalling the younger to move and that's just what he did. He pulled almost out and then thrust hard back in. "AHHHH YES" light hadn't felt this good ins o long he didn't know how long he would last. He continued to pound into his lover earning moans and gasps and grunts from below while he made his own sounds of enjoyment. He moved his hand in-between them to grasp Ryuuzaki's cock and began to pump to help bring him to climax. "Ahh, harder faster. AHHH" light complied with the request pounded as hard and fast as he could. Ryuuzaki was now screaming he wouldn't be surprised if everyone around them was now awake.

With one more powerful thrust Ryuuzaki came with a scream of what sounded to be lights name and the tightening of the elder's walls around lights cock brought him over the edge as well and he came with a shout and collapsed onto his roomie, made lover. They were both breathing hard trying to regain their breath. Both exhausted and drenched in sweat Light rolled off of Ryuuzaki to the bed beside him while said man rolled over on top of him and snuggled to his chest. "That was amazing." Light stated. He really needed release and damn he got it. This was what he was looking for. "Mmmm" was Ryuuzaki's reply. Light chuckled lightly. "Well at least my little insomniac can now sleep." And with that both men feel asleep cuddled close to the other. Weird things happen in university, but they are usually amazing.


End file.
